Office panelling systems for subdividing of office space have become extremely popular due to their ability to rearrange the office space by reconfiguring the panels as required at different points in time. These free-standing office panels can have a host of accessories used to effectively define a work station or work area that is efficient and convenient to use by the operator. As can be appreciated, efficient office layout has become important when one considers the cost of rental space. Furthermore, the work station should fit the needs of the user to ensure high productivity in a safe environment.
Both the professional staff and the support staff in office environments now generally use, or have access to, personal computers or word processing stations, each of which has its own computer terminal. These terminals are typically cathode ray tubes and although the monitors may be fairly small, they still take up a considerable amount of the work space primarily due to the depth of the cathode ray tube. A number of arrangements have been proposed for supporting of these terminals above the work surface or to more effectively use the work surface about the display screen, but there is still a considerable amount of work surface occupied by the terminal itself.
Most office panelling systems have provided convenient access of power within the individual panelling system and one such system is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,577. Each of the major office panelling systems have a host of accessories to allow effective use of the defined work environment.
There remains a need to provide a more efficient system which has more usable work space without increasing the size of the work station.